Limun
Limun '(z indon. ''Lemoniada)Prawidłowa wymowa "Liłmłan", tu możnaposłuchać — nastoletni ogier, pegaz, OC użytkownika '''PinkiePie;3, jest redaktorem naczelnym gazety szkolnej. Robi bardzo dobrą lemoniadę, temu też zawdzięcza swój znaczek. Jest partnerem Lightly Pencil. 'Geneza powstania' 'Imię' Długo zastanawiałem się na imieniem, miałem w głowie dużo pomysłów. Jednak wszystkie wiele popularnych imion, miało już swoją stronę. Chciałem żeby to imię było inne niż wszystkie. W końcu, po paru minutach wymyśliłem "Lemoniada". Włączyłem tłumacz i zacząłem wpisywać w różne języki słowo "Lemoniada". Spodobało mi się imię ,,Limun", tylko żeby było odmiennej znalazłem język indonezyjski, ponieważ imię "Limun" tłumaczy się się z wielu języków na "Lemoniada". 'Pierwszy Projekt' Oczywiście Limun miał być alikornem pegazem. Pierwszy krokiem w stworzeniu Limuna było wybranie bazy. Wiedziałem czego chcę, gdyż od zawsze tworzyłem pegazy Ridi z fanowskiej się nie liczy, ona i tak skrzydła dostała xDI tak tego nikt nie czytał :P Poza hejterami. Podczas wybierania jedna baza przypadła mi do gustu, i to ją wybrałem. Następnym krokiem było pokolorowanie. Zacząłem od czegoś prostego, czyli grzywy, następnie dodałem znaczek. Ogon poprawiałem ze 100 razy, gdyż nie mogłem odpowiedniego zrobić. 'Wygląd' 'Grzywa' Limun ma krótką grzywę w kolorze czarnym. Ma irokeza skierowanego do przodu. 'Ogon' Ogon ma również krótki, także koloru czarnego. Uformowany jest bardzo sztywno. 'Oczy' Oczy ma koloru zielonego. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Limuna to szklanka lemoniady, z zieloną słomką oraz limonką, Jego znaczek, jest oznaką że umie robić bardzo dobrą lemoniadę. 'Historia' 'Narodziny' Limun urodził się o 17.48, 6 września, w szpitalu w Canterlot. Jego mama wyszła ze szpitala dwa dni po narodzinach Limuna. Niestety Limun musiał zostać kilka dni dłużej na badaniach. Jego rodzice martwili się o niego i odwiedzali go codziennie. Po paru dniach Limun opuścił szpital. Od razu pojechał do swojego domku w centrum Ponyville. Kiedy otworzył oczy ujrzał bardzo dużo dziwnych istot, których dotąd nie widział... 'Wczesne dzieciństwo' O tuż to, że rodzice Limuna mieli duży dom. Hodowali w nim zwierzęta czyli: 2 pieski (maltańczyki), 1 persa i 2 koty norweskie leśne. Kiedy rodzice Limuna pokazali mu pięknie urządzony jego pokój, po rozpakowaniu przez mamę poszli pobawić się z pieskami w ogrodzie. Te „istoty" według Limuna były bardzo ruchliwe. Bo za żadne skarby nie chciały do Limuna przyjść. Dopiero kiedy Limun wyciągnął kopytko ze smaczkiem zwierzątka zaczęły przybiegać. Po zjedzeniu smaczka zwierzątka zaczęły lizać i przytulać Limuna. Limun miał bardzo ruchliwe dzieciństwo, gdyż w wieku 2 lat bawił się z tatą, z pieskami, a także co kilka dni jeździli do babci Elli. W domu dziadka i babci było bardzo fajnie. Był to wielki dom, większy niż jego. I było tam więcej zwierzaków. Dziadkowie limuna mieli 2 psy i hodowlę królików. Zaś 1/2 raz/y w tygodniu jeździł z rodzicami do babci Su Ve i dziadka Andresa. Kiedy Limun miał 3 lata, jego piesek ciężko zachorował. Jego tata musiał jeździć z nim do weterynarza. Pewnego dnia, gdy jego tata wrócił, wrócił sam. Następnie powiedziano Limunowi, że jego ukochany piesek zdechł. Limun bardzo płakał, ale po dwóch dniach się uspokoił. Rodzice Limuna dwa miesiące po wydarzeniu z pieskiem chcieli zapisać go do przedszkola. Limun nie chciał iść do przedszkola, ale później zgodził się, i wspólnie postanowili, że od nowego roku, Limun pójdzie do przedszkola. Kiedy Limun miał mieć swój pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu, dzień wcześniej wspólnie z Mamą i Tatą z samego rana pojechali do Kryształowego Królestwa. Najpierw poszli zwiedzać, po trzech godzinach zwiedził już prawie wszystko. Następnie pojechali do Manhattan'u, zwiedzali cztery godziny, swoją wędrówkę zakończyli w wielkim sklepie. Był taki wielki że musieli obejść go przez godzinę, kupili tam piękny plecak z Garfieldem. Kolorowe kredki, piękny piórnik również z Garfieldem. Limun bardzo lubił oglądać Garfielda. Rodzice kupili mu też piżamę, czapkę, koszulkę, skarpetki i trampki... z Garfieldem. Kiedy wrócili do Ponyville kupili jeszcze bluzę, już bez Garfielda. I w następny dzień rano Limun z mamą wyruszył do przedszkola. 'Przedszkole' Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu, za kopyto z mamą szli sobie, Limun obłożony w gadżety z Garfielda i jego mama. Po drodze mijali inne kucyki. W końcu po długiej drodze doszli do przedszkola. Była wiosna, w szatni Limun zdjął swoje tenisówki i kurtkę. Ubrał się w inne trampki z Garfieldem i włożył tenisówki do worka z Garfieldem. Po chwili do szatni wszedł niebieski ogier pegaz razem z tatą, jednorożcem. Ogier ubrany był w kurtkę z Garfieldem i widać było, że go lubił. Limun pomyślał "A jak on byłby moim przyjacielem." "Fajnie by było". Więc pożegnał mamę, która poszła do kawiarenki dla rodziców czekających na dzieci i zamówiła kawę. Limun postanowił zapytać się ogiera czy chciałby być z nim w parze. Niebieski kuc nie odmówił. Szli za innymi korytarzami, to było duże przedszkole. Szli tak 10 minut, aż się zatrzymali i wyszli na wielkie boisko... 'Początki' Wszędzie było bardzo kolorowo. Wszyscy bawili się, a na jednej ze ścian wisiał wielki plakat. Na tym plakacie pisało wielkimi literami "WITAJCIE NA ROZPOCZĘCIU ROKU!".Wszyscy usiedli, ponieważ zaczęło się przemówienie Księżniczki Luny i pracowników przedszkola. Limun i pegaz siedzący obok niego słuchali uważnie Luny i ich pani. Po przemówieniu bawili się dwie godziny. Po wyjściu dostali cukierki, a okazało się że rodzice Limuna jak i ogiera, który okazał się mieć na imię Pansvert, znali się i mieszkali obok siebie. Codziennie przychodzili po siebie. Bawili się razem i oczywiście oglądali Garfielda. 'Pierwsza przyjaźń' Tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie i miesiące. Pewnego dnia pani w szkole ogłosiła konkurs szkolny. Z każdej klasy wybrała 2 osoby które będą uczestniczyły w konkursie. Konkurs polegał na upieczeniu dowolnego ciasta. Z ich klasy pani wybrała Limuna i Pansventa. Cieszyli się, ale nie wiedzieli jakie będą piec ciasto. Limun chciał sernik, a Pans ciasto czekoladowe. W końcu niebieski ogier zgodził się na sernik. Poszli do Cukrowego Kącika, żeby kupić składniki, ale kiedy doszli zobaczyli, że są siódmi w kolejce! Nie byli głupi, i nie tylko oni pomyśleli o kupieniu akcesoriów do pieczenia w Cukrowym Kąciku, gdyż właśnie tam akcesoria były najlepsze i najtańsze. Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Cała klasa Limuna rozsiadła się krzesłach. A dwadzieścia konkursowych par rozpakowywało składniki. Jak można się domyślić Limun i Pans wygrali! Drugie miejsce zajęły dwa alikorny a trzecie dwie klacze o imionach Gerda i Herda. Pegazy dostały dyplomy i oczywiście nagrody. W końcu zbliżało się zakończenie roku. Na zakończenie roku klasa Limuna miała występ. Limun grał w występie, a Pans niestety nie. I tak występ Pansovi się nie podobał. Kiedy nadszedł dzień występu Limun miał tremę. Kiedy przedstawienie się zaczęło, i miał wypowiedzieć swoją kwestię wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Limun nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież nie miał śmiesznej kwestii, ani nic. Po chwili zorientował się o co chodzi. Limun po prostu miał niebieski język. Bo przed przedstawieniem pił napój od pani. Nagle cała klasa zrobiła się niebieskaWhy not xd. Okazało się że ten napój farbuje. Wszyscy popadli w śmiech. Limun też się śmiał, ale przedstawienie rozpoczęto od początku, po krótkiej przerwie na zmycie kolorów z języków. Następnie przedstawienie wznowiono, a potem rozdano nagrody za wyróżnienia. Limun dostał wyróżnienie i czekał na koniec. Po przedstawieniu, Limun dostał zabawkę, i skończył przedszkole. Po obiedzie polecieli do Clousdale. Bawili się tam i wrócili do Ponyville. Limun nie wiedział wtedy, że za tydzień będzie już na wakacjach w Fillydelphii. 'Wakacje' Limun miał polecieć z rodzicami do Fillydelphi. Był podekscytowany, pierwszym wyjazdem tak daleko. W końcu nadszedł dzień jego wyjazdu. Poleciał z rodzicami do hotelu... dla zwierząt. Zostawił tam psy i koty na czas tygodniowego wyjazdu. Szedł przez Ponyville, aż w końcu doszedł. Była to stacja, duża stacja. Wsiadł z rodzicami do białego pociągu o nazwie "InterPony". Jechali długo, ale dojechali. Limunowi podobało się bardzo. Później wrócili i zaczęły się wakacje tylko w Ponyville. 'Klasy 1-3' 'Początek roku i trudne początki' Limun bardzo bał się szkoły. Nie chciał do niej chodzić, wyrósł już z Garfielda. Bał się, takiej wielkiej szkoły. Nie było już Pansa, a Panterseen już był w kolejnej klasie. Spotkał tylko Samanthe, pegazicę o jasno niebieskiej sierści. Spotkał także paczkę ogierów. Limun nie był zbytnio wysportowany, a oni byli. Nabijali się z niego, przez co Limun miał tylko Samanthe. Jednak w kolejnej klasie, Samantha odeszła do innej szkoły. Limun był sam, przez co nikt go nie lubił. 'Zapał do dziennikarstwa' Nie miał nikogo, jedynym jego zainteresowaniem było pisanie. Zaczął się zajmować gazetami, fotografią i tematyką dziennikarstwa. Przez co poznał rodzeństwo Amandę i Sunilla. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się o jego wielkim domu. Przez co kucyki się do niego lizały. Limun przejrzał na oczy i razem z Amandą i Sunnilem przepisał się do klasy Panterseena. Chociaż byli o rok młodsi od Pantera, nic to nie przeszkadzało. W jego klasie i tak byli jeszcze młodsi. Jednak niepokoiła go jedna osoba. Był to ogier, zarzucał Limunowi to, że odebrał mu popularność. 'Gazetka szkolna i egzamin latania' Limun się tym nie przejmował, chociaż bał się troszkę. Wszyscy zadziwiali się, że jest najlepszy przyjacielem gwiazdora klasy, czyli swojego kuzyna. Zaintrygowała go gazetka szkolna. Chciał spróbować swych sił. Udało mu się to. W końcu przyszedł czas na przystąpienie do egzaminu latania. Limun nie chciał przystąpić do niego. Tak też zrobił, wszystkie kucyki oprócz niego przystąpiły do tego egzaminu. Spotkał na trybunach Samanthę. Przekonał się w końcu, że nie tylko on jest inny. Chociaż jeśli ktoś nie przystąpił, albo nie zdał nic się nie stało. Chcę odstąpić tutaj od Rainbow Factory. 'Klasy 4-6' W klasach starszych, Limun miał naście lat. Zmienił wielce swój styl bycia. Szło mu bardzo dobrze z matematyki. 'Charakter ' Charakter jest okropny, mało zalet, wiele wad ;-; 'Lenistwo i Bałaganiarz' 'Lojalność' 'Poczucie Humoru' Limun ma wielkie poczucie humoru. 'Wredność' 'Kłamstwo' 'Chciwość' 'Uległość' 'Gadulstwo' Kiedy jest ze znajomymi, dosłownie zamyka mu się buzia. Ale kiedy jest z nieznajomymi lub dorosłymi (oprócz tych z rodziny) jest wręcz odwrotnie. 'Umiejętności' 'Rysowanie' Limun jeszcze doskonali swoje umiejętności w rysowaniuPFF, ja na kompie, to nawet z bazą bazgrole ;-;. Zdecydowanie lepiej wychodzi mu rysowanie na kartce -.- Wygrał już jeden konkurs plastyczny i w ten oto sposób poznał... TADA... Turkus. Jednak Limun kiedy chce narysować coś to nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Przez to denerwuję się i rezygnuje. Limun często rysuje jednak z bazami, gdyż bez baz mu praktycznie nie wychodzi. 'Śpiew' Limun bardzo, bardzo lubi śpiewać. 'Fotografia' 'Latanie' Wszyscy chwalą Limuna, że dobrze lata. Próbował on nawet zrobić Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Jednak nie udało mu się. Lubi też latać na chmurzę. Nie lata bardzo wysoko, ale jak na pegaza przystało umie się wzbić wysoko. Nie raz doleciał już z kolegami do Las Pegausus czy Clousdaile. 'Relacje z rodziną' 'Rodzice' 'Sweet Candy ' 'Golden Harvest ' 'Dziadkowie' 'Ella Harvest ' 'Su Ve Candy ' 'Cranch Harvest' 'Andres Candy ' 'Relacje z kuzynami' 'Amanda' 'Rainbow Blue' 'Nadia Harvest' 'Panterseen' 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' 'Pansvent' 'Sannil' 'Amanda' 'Lightly Pencil' Lightly po raz pierwszy stanęła kopytkiem w Ponyville (dzisiaj był dzień przeprowadzki). Była trochę zdenerwowana, i przestraszona ponieważ nikogo tu nie znała. Ruszyła jednak przed siebie, rozglądając się dookoła, ciągnąc za sobą bagaże. Kiedy w końcu zaniosła rzeczy do nowego domu, postanowiła poznać miasto i inne kucyki. Było bardzo gorąco, a Lightly miała ochotę na lemoniadę. Nagle zobaczyła stoisko z Lemoniadą. Podeszła i zauważyła pegaza który sprzedawał lemoniadę. Light pomyślała że może zapozna się z tym ogierem. Podeszła do niego zagadała. Okazało się, że ma na imię Limun. Tak zaczęła się ta znajomość. Do dziś umawiają się na lemoniadę. Okazało się że mieszkają obok siebie. Bawili się ze sobą codziennie. Chodzili w różne miejsca. Zostali przyjaciółmi, ale chcieli czegoś więcej... Po miesiącu między nimi coś zaiskrzyło. Do tego czasu są parą. Turkus TC spotkała go na jednym z konkursów o tematyce rysowania. Sama na początku go nie zauważyła, aż do ogłoszenia wyników, kiedy to okazało się, że oba kucyki mają remis 1 miejsce w tym konkursie. Klacz widać się nim zainteresowała, ucieszyła się, że ogier ma podobne zainteresowania co ona. Troszkę nieśmiało mu się przywitała i od razu go polubiła. Ogier był dla niej bardzo sympatyczny. Klaczka postanowiła utrzymać z nim stały kontakt, przez to często razem się umawiają na spotkania i razem tworzą różne dzieła. 'Co lubi, a czego nie?' 'Co lubi?' 'Czego nie lubi?' 'Miejsce na najdłuższych stronach' nie mam pojęcia 'Galeria' 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy